


Through his Webcam

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's time in Europe, as seen through Aichi's webcam. <br/>(A small drabble series about Aichi skype calling Gaillard while Kai is staying with him. Might add more chapters if I get any more ideas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_good evening! can i call you?_

Aichi sat in front of his computer, fingers tapping anxiously on his desk as he stared at his computer screen, waiting anxiously for a reply. He gasped with relief when, after a short wait, his message was answered by an alert on his screen of an incoming call from Gaillard. 

"Good evening to you too, Aichi."   
The slightly blurred sound of Gaillard's voice through his speakers joined his face on the screen, the walls of his modest home dark behind him. 

Even though his noble cause was over, Gaillard's adoration for Aichi hadn't given an inch after the dissolution of the quatre knights, and they remained in fairly frequent contact. Something Aichi was especially glad for today. 

"Sorry to call without much forwarning. Kai flew in this morning, right?" 

"Correct." Gaillard looked over his shoulder towards the room behind him, and Aichi wished he could see him from the small scope of Gaillard's webcam. "Don't worry; we got back a while ago, but he doesn't seem to be planning to unpack until later." Gaillard turned back towards the camera, a good humored smile on his face. "He has a pretty bad case of jet lag. He was taking it out on me until a while ago, but now he's taking it out on the tv instead."

"The tv?" 

"There aren't really any channels in Japanese here, so he's been pretty irritated." Gaillard smirked a bit, an expression Aichi had never seen on him before, and went back to looking over his shoulder, calling out in a loud voice "What are you watching, Kai?" 

"I don't know!" 

Kai's irritated voice caught Aichi by suprise, and he began laughing. Gaillard looked over at him, his grin growing as he called out something French over his shoulder, getting an angry grunt in reply that only made Aichi laugh harder.  
Gaillard turned warmly back to the webcam. "You want to see him, right?" 

Aichi's laughter stopped short, his eyes widening. "Can I?" 

"I'll unplug the laptop." Aichi watched as Gaillard leaned in towards the computer, giving him an odd view of his chest before he moved away and lifted the laptop from the table, the image shaking slightly as he carried it into the room behind him.   
"Try not to make it obvious right away- I don't want him to know he's being watched." Gaillard's voice was more distant as the laptop showed Aichi the back of a couch, a bit of Kai's hair sticking over the top. 

"Kai? When are you planning to unpack your things?" 

"I'll get to it." 

Gaillard's voice had fallen into a more natural tone, and from the sound of Kai's reply, he was treating it as a normal conversation.   
Gaillard moved in closer, lifting the laptop to look down on the couch so Aichi could see Kai spread out, looking almost comically exhausted. It wasn't as if Aichi hadn't seen Kai stretched out like this before- there had been the fair share of park benches, but something about it was still oddly cute about the way he shamelessly made himself at home.

"Hey, Kai."   
At Gaillard's beckoning, Kai lazily turned his head up, unintentionally locking eyes with Aichi through the screen.   
After a moment, his face contorted, and he straightened his sprawlled posture.

"Hello, Kai-kun!"   
Kai looked away, first to the wall, and then up at Gaillard. It was hard to hear, but Aichi thought Gaillard might be chuckling as he held the laptop. 

"...Fine, I'll unpack."

"Don't you want to say hello to Aichi?"

"I'm tired." 

Gaillard turned the laptop so Aichi could see his face again, his expression slightly concerned. Aichi put on his best smile, hoping his disappointment didn't sound in his voice. 

"It's alright, I'm used to it." 

Gaillard glanced in the direction Kai had walked away, before sighing and moving again, the walls bouncing slightly behind him as he moved the laptop back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for my French; it's been a long time since I took it, but I think what little I use is correct;;

"Aichi!"   
Gaillard's features were full of energy when they appeared on Aichi's screen, and Aichi returned his warm greeting. 

"Nice to see you again!" 

Gaillard nodded, casting a glance over his shoulder to where Kai must be before looking back into his webcam. 

"Aichi, I have a story to tell you, I think you'll enjoy it." 

Aichi smiled as Gaillard told him about how he took Kai to the Sunday market and Kai's attempts to talk to the vendors despite not speaking the language. Aichi couldn't help but think back to the seaside training camps he had been on with Kai as Gaillard explained the kinds of things he had to translate for him, and how excited Kai got while looking for ingredients. 

"You should hear his French, though, it really is awful!" 

Aichi was laughing a bit now, it was still odd to see Gaillard so casual and carefree. Even though the Quatre Knights had dissolved some time ago by now, he couldn't unsee the serious knight who had served him with such urgency back then.

"Is Kai cooking right now, then?" 

"He is. He's completely taken over the kitchen- I had no idea he had such a passion for it. It's a bit exhausting."

"He's good, though! It'll definitely be worth it, you'll see!" 

"Wait, I'll see if he'll speak any French with me." Gaillard turned around in his seat, calling over his shoulder, "Kai! Ça va?" 

Immideately Kai's voice rang out from the kitchen, a loud and decisive "No!" 

"Les nourritures ne sont pas fini?" 

"I said no!" 

Gaillard turned back toward the cammera, shrugging apologetically.   
"I guess I've made fun of him too much today." 

They continued to talk until Kai was done, and after Gaillard signed out Aichi stayed at his computer, doing research for a school project until a message from Gaillard appeared on his screen: 

_You were right! He is good!_

Aichi smiled at the message, quickly typing out his reply. 

_just make sure to return him to japan at one point!_

In a few moments, Gaillard's reply followed:

_Ill think about it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit sadder this time. (I also apologize for my lack of knowledge of timezones, I didn't even try.)

"Hello, Gaillard!" Aichi smiled at the friendly face on the other side of his screen, one he had been seeing often since Kai had moved in with him. "Has Kai's French gotten any better?"

Gaillard smirked at Aichi's joke, making a show of thinking over his question. "Hmmm, maybe."

"Are you talking to Aichi?"   
Kai's voice filled Aichi's ears, and a second later he appeared on screen, leaning in so his head was almost resting on Gaillard's shoulder. His eyes locked on Aichi's through the screen."Yo, Aichi."   
The warmth of his greeting caught Aichi by surprise, so for a moment he couldn't respond. When it passed, though, he returned his smile with twice the strength, forcing his voice out.

"Hello, Kai-kun! You look well." 

"I am. How about you? And Tokura, and Ishida?" He was still smiling when he replied, the same bright, friendly smile he had worn the day of that last shop tournament on graduation day, and Aichi had thought it was a rare smile before, but it was in front of him again.

"Ehh, I'm fine! Misaki-san is working hard at university, so she always seems a bit tired when I see her at the shop. I thought it'd be lonely without her at club, but we've gotten so many new members, I don't have time to be lonely!" 

"Ishida isn't giving you all the work, is he?" His tone was half serious, half teasing at Naoki's expense, and Aichi didn't think he'd ever heard a tone like that from him.

"No, of course not! We've gotten so many new members, but the workload doesn't feel any harder than last year because of his help. I'm really grateful to him." 

"That's good. Keep doing your best." 

Aichi's smile relaxed. "You really have changed, Kai-kun. I'm glad you get along with everyone so well now."

"You were right. I'm not alone anymore." He cast a smile at Gaillard, who looked up at him curiously. "No matter where I go, I'm not alone anymore." Gaillard returned his smile, and Aichi smiled with them, until Kai's head jolted up and he nodded apologetically to the webcam. "That was the oven. Take care, Aichi." 

Aichi sighed as Kai left, and only Gaillard was left on the other side of the screen.   
"He really did change while I was sealed away. Sometimes I feel like all my friends know him better than I do now, it makes me a bit lonely..." Gaillard gave him a sad smile, but Aichi spoke again before he could give his condolences. "You two have especially gotten close, haven't you? I'm a bit jealous." 

"You don't need to be." Gaillard's tone was comforting; as always he was a reassuring presence when Aichi was feeling troubled. "Besides Vanguard, you're the one thing we have in common, but even so, he talks about you often. Not that I mind hearing the stories about how you started playing Vanguard." Gaillard smilled at Aichi's expression of suprise. "The strength of your bond has already been more than demonstrated; soon you'll know this new side of him better than the rest of us." 

"I guess you're right... Thank you, Gaillard." Gaillard nodded, and this time it was Aichi's turn to look up as Emi's voice rang up the stairwell. "Is it that late already? I have to go now, Gaillard. Good night!" 

"Good night." 

 

Gaillard let his smile remain a bit past the closing of the window before he turned around to face Kai.   
"It's rude to easedrop, you know." 

Kai stepped out from the doorway, his expression somber.   
"Even now, I can never tell what he's thinking..." 

"He wasn't saying that he didn't like the new you, you know that. He's happy for you." 

"But still, I-" 

Gaillard cut him off with a raise of his hand. "Give it time. It's the same thing I told him." 

Kai looked away, giving an almost invisible nod, his voice more of a mumble now.   
"Anyway, dinner's ready."


End file.
